The Great Love
by vDernhelmv
Summary: [Yuri] Hotaru is going to let out her loving secret to Chibi-Usa, but will Chibi-Usa except Hotaru's love?


(Note: I do not own any of these characters. Bleh, bleh. You get it. Ohh, and also, right about this age, Chibi-Usa is 15 and Hotaru is 16..but Chibi-Usa is a little taller than Hotaru..yeah.)  
  
Hotaru was walking down the sidewalk. She had been so dazed that she couldn't even think straight. Her eyes were fixed on the concrete. She sighed slowly, thinking to herself, [Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, and Setsuna-mama will not be home today until late..] she kept thinking, letting another sigh roll off her lips. She turned the corner of the next block to her house. Now she was thinking about Usa-Chan, and how much she adored the pink fluffy haired little girl. Her eyes looked like she was in love. She then thought to herself, [I can never tell Usa-chan my feelings for her..] She kept walking while thinking, and opened the gate to her house, closing it. There on the steps sat Usa-chan, looking quite gloomy. As Usa-chan saw Hotaru walk in, she jumped up, "Hotaru-chan!" she said happily, running to her, "I thought you'd forgotten about me!" she said. Hotaru looked to Usa-chan, "Forgotten..?" she asked. Chibi-Usa nodded, "Yeah, remember, we were suppose to do homework together?" she said. Hotaru nodded, "Oh, yeah. Sorry I'm late. I was...held back in class." Hotaru lied, as she stared at her. She couldn't tell her of her feelings yet. Chibi-Usa nodded, smiling, "It's alright!" she said, grabbing Hotaru's hand, "Come on! Let's go inside and get to studying!"  
  
Hotaru sighed again, being tugged away by Chibi-Usa. She kept thinking how it would feel to be in her arms for one night. She shook the thoughts out, and walked up to the door, unlocking it with the key, she walked inside slowly, as Chibi-Usa followed, as Hotaru closed the door on the way in. Chibi-Usa sat her homework papers on the kitchen table, as Hotaru followed her inside. She sat down at the seat next to where Chibi-Usa picked to sit. Chibi-Usa came back and sat beside Hotaru. Hotaru took out her homework, and began to work on it.  
  
Hotaru sighed, stuck on a problem. She looked to Chibi-Usa, "Usa-chan..." she said softly, putting her paper and pencil down. Chibi-Usa looked to Hotaru, "Yes, Hotaru-chan?" she said, smiling. Hotaru shook her head, "Nevermind.." she said, staring at her. Chibi-Usa looked at Hotaru puzzled, "Tell me, Hotaru-chan." she said. "It's just...oh nevermind..." Hotaru said.  
  
~~At Night~~  
  
Hotaru stared at her plate of food. She had become depressed since this afternoon with Chibi-Usa. She picked up her chopsticks, but began to squeeze them, closing her eyes softly. Michiru looked to Hotaru, "Hotaru, are you alright..?" she asked. Hotaru looked up to Michiru, smiling a bit, trying to hold back tears, "I..just got to tell someone something.." she said to Michiru. Michiru looked to Hotaru, then to Haruka, "I think Haruka can give you some advice on telling someone you love them, Hotaru." she said, smiling. Haruka nodded, "Well, Hotaru..you just got to tell them, weather they love you back or not! You have to get it off your chest..." Haruka said, sighing. It was the worst advice she'd ever given. Hotaru looked at Haruka puzzled, but then nodded, "So I should tell..Usa...I mean, the person I love that I love them, right?" Hotaru asked. Haruka nodded, "Yes, tell Chibi-Usa, Hotaru..get it off your chest." she said, smiling at Michiru. Michiru nodded, "Yes, and if she doesn't love you back, then that's just fine." she said, smiling. Hotaru nodded, "Thanks.." she said, taking her chopsticks, and began to eat the sushi with them.  
  
~~The Next Day(Or Afternoon)~~  
  
[Okay, Hotaru..all you have to do is tell Usa-chan how you feel, and that's it, weather it goes bad or not!] Hotaru thought to herself, letting a slow sigh emerse her lips. Chibi-Usa came running down the sidewalk, as she halted infront of Hotaru, "Sorry I'm late, Hotaru-chan. You wanted to see me about something?" she asked. Hotaru nodded, "Yes, I did.." she said, grabbing Chibi-Usa's hand and leading her inside her house. Chibi-Usa looked puzzled, "But why are we in here now..?" she asked. Hotaru looked to Chibi-Usa, "I cannot say what I am going to say out there.." Hotaru said, leading Chibi-Usa upstairs to her room. Chibi-Usa nodded, still very puzzled. Hotaru shut the door on her way in, and locked it. "Take a seat.." Hotaru told Chibi-Usa. Chibi-Usa nodded, sitting down on Hotaru's bed, as she looked at all the candles in her room. Hotaru sighed, her heart was beating fast. She looked at the kawaii pink haired girl sitting on her bed. "Usa-chan, I..." she cut off, shaking her head a bit, her face breaking out in a blush. Chibi-Usa looked to Hotaru, "Come on! Spit it out! You can tell me!" she demanded. Hotaru clinched her fist, "I...I.." the clinch on her fist became tighter, "Usa-chan, I love you!" she said quickly, turning away. "I love you so much! I've had a crush on you since we met!" she said quickly. Chibi-Usa stared at Hotaru, she was speechless, no one had ever loved her before. Chibi-Usa got up from Hotaru's bed, and walked slowly over to Hotaru, putting her arms around Hotaru. Chibi-Usa smiled softly, as she embraced Hotaru in her arms. Hotaru smiled lovingly, she had gotten what she wanted, "Usa-chan...do you love me..?" she asked slowly. Chibi-Usa smiled, "Yes, I do...Hotaru-chan." she said, as she let go of Hotaru. She grabbed her chin, and moved her head in, as she began to kiss Hotaru passionatly on the lips. Hotaru closed her eyes softly, and kissed Chibi-Usa back, "Lets stay like this forever..Usa-chan.." she said softly. Chibi-Usa smiled, "We will, Hotaru-chan..we will.." 


End file.
